


Reporting for duty

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Olivier/Bucc. She needed to see that he was okay, alive and breathing. Then she would kill him herself.





	Reporting for duty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on Tumblr for Jess.

Olivier sat at her desk scribbling her account of the recent incursion into Briggs. The office was silent except for the scratching of her pen against paper and her occasional snort of dissatisfaction. 

A loud knock interrupted her in her work. 

“Come in, Miles,” she said recognising his knock.

He had a small smile on his face when he entered.

“Tell me you’re bringing good news, Miles.”

“Captain Buccaneer has returned,” Miles said. 

Olivier grabbed the arm rests for support, but she kept her face impassive. She had been so worried that he hadn’t survived. How dare he worry her like that?

“Good,” she said. “Tell me where I can find the fool?“

"I think he’s in the rec room, sir.”

She scowled. “Sharing the story of how it took two days to return, no doubt. I would like to know myself.”

Miles frowned.

“What is it?” she growled. “Out with it!”

“Maybe you should wait until you’re somewhere more private?”

She waved away his concern. “If he wants entertainment, he can have it.”

Olivier stood up and abandoned her paperwork. It could wait until she had picked a bone with her Captain. 

Olivier stormed through the hall, fists clenched and eyes narrowed. The corridors emptied before her like they always did when she was on the warpath.

She needed to see that he was okay, alive and breathing. Then she would kill him herself.

  
Olivier threw open the rec room door. The room went completely silent and she searched the room with her eyes looking for her Captain. 

“Sir? Reporting for duty, General.”

Her head whipped around at the familiar voice. “You!”

Damn him. She locked eyes with him. He didn’t look sorry in the slightest. She was going to enjoy wiping that smirk off his face. Bastard.

“Everyone leave.” She pointed at the door.

The other men quickly scurried from room, not willing to rile their General any further.

She stepped towards him. “You disobeyed a direct order, Captain.”

“And I would do the same again, sir.” He held his head high. “I was proved right. We saved many lives.”

“I told you to wait for backup.”

“And if we had, sir, how many lives would be lost?”

_Damn him - he had a point._

“Perhaps it worked out this time,” Olivier clenched her fists, “but you could have gotten yourself and those men killed.”

“I made a promise when I joined your team that I would put Briggs above all else. I would gladly have given my life trying to protect it.”

“Fool.” She shook her head. “You showed me great disrespect when you pretended I had given permission. The law of Briggs is strict on this. How can I lead the army if those I trust act against me?”

“The law is the law.” He dropped his head and sighed. “So, what’s my punishment? Am I being court-martialed?”

“Tchah - you can thank Miles for saving your ass.” She smirked at the look of relief in his face. “As soon as we noticed you were gone, it took it upon himself to announce that I had changed my mind.

“I guess it all worked out in the end then,” he said.

Olivier glared at him. 

Ignoring the dangerous glint in her eyes, he continued, “Looks like you were worried about me.”

She stepped closer to him and grabbed a handful of his shirt. “I wasn’t worried about you.”

His eyes widened as she leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips. Her kiss was as brutal as he imagined of their General - unyielding, bruising and fucking heaven. Just as suddenly as she crushed her lips against his, she pulled them away and let go of his shirt pushing him in the chest as she did so.

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. What would he say without sounding like some teenage girl?

“You owe me, Captain,” she said.

She inclined her head and turned around. 

When she got to the door, he found his voice again. “Sir?”

She turned around, eyebrow arched.

“Maybe I should be reckless more often? That was one heck of a reward.”

“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about, Captain. Perhaps you should visit a medic to make sure you aren’t concussed?”

He caught the barest hint of a smIle as she left the room.

 _Fuck_ , he thought. _I think I’m in trouble._

**Fin**


End file.
